Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to drilling of a wellbore using measurements made by bit-based torque and weight sensors.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Oil wells (wellbores) are drilled with a drill string that includes a tubular member having a drilling assembly (also referred to as the bottomhole assembly or “BHA”) with a drill bit attached to the bottom end thereof. The drill bit is rotated to disintegrate the earth formations to drill the wellbore. Weight-on-bit, torque-on-bit, rotational speed of the drill bit and rate of penetration of the drill bit into the formation are monitored and controlled for efficient drilling of the wellbore. Typically, a driller at the surface and/or a controller in the BHA, using surface sensor measurements or measurements made by sensors in the BHA, adjust drilling parameters, such as weight applied from the surface, rotational speed of the drill string, rotation of a drilling motor connected to the drill bit and supply of the drilling fluid from the surface. Often, during drilling of a deviated section of the wellbore, the weight-on-bit and torque-on-bit measured by sensors in the BHA or sensors at the surface are different from the actual weight-on-bit and torque-on-bit measured by sensors in the drill bit (bit-based sensors). It is therefore desirable to utilize weight-on-bit and torque-on-bit measurements obtained from bit-based sensors for efficient drilling and to improve longevity of the drill bit and BHA.
The disclosure herein provides a drilling apparatus and method for drilling wellbores utilizing bit-based sensor measurements of the weight-on-bit and torque-on-bit.